1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the increase of energy consumption throughout the world, people have started to show great interest in how to efficiently use limited energy. In line with extensive applications of power modules, multifunctional and compact power modules are currently in demand, but a problem of heat generation of electronic components in response to the multifunction and reduction in size results in a degradation of the overall performance of modules.
Thus, in order to increase the efficiency and obtain high reliability of power modules, a highly dissipating water cooling power module package structure capable of solving the foregoing heat generation problem is required.
In general, as disclosed in Document 1, a heat dissipation system is formed by separately fabricating a power module package and a heat dissipation system and then coupling them, and here, fabrication unit cost of the power module package and that of the heat dissipation system are high and it is not easy to change design of a water cooling channel for enhancing heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation system, thereby making it difficult to apply various modules thereto and effectively dissipate heat.
Also, the heat dissipation system having the foregoing structure dissipates only one face in terms of the structure of the power module, which can hardly be applied to a power module package employing a high heating insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) applied to various fields including electric vehicles, industries, renewable purpose, and the like, and such low heat dissipation makes it difficult to highly integrate high heating semiconductor devices.    [Document 1] KR 10-2004-0064995 A Jul. 21, 2004